the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Teenagers 2
The Teenagers 2 is an upcoming American adult hand-drawn animated adventure comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox, 20th Century Fox Animation, TSG Entertainment, and Rough Draft Feature Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and it's released on April 13, 2029. Plot In the beginning, The Bus Driver (Alan Tudyk) Cast *Billy West as CJ *Carrie Preston as Lilly Crumpington *Julia Mcilvaine as Deniz *Greg Cipes as Billy *Olivia Hack as Madison *Kevin Michael Richardson as Officer D-Mend *Bill Fagerbakke as Police officer *Alan Tudyk as Bus driver *Seth MacFarlane as Spike, CJ's father *Jennifer Hale as Marlene, CJ's mother *Mike Henry as a Mime *Laura Bailey as Jackie McLainez *Vic Mignogna as Jimmy Wexvainques *Jeff Bennett as Scottish Man *Frank Welker as Plaqueo *Patrick Stewart as Announcer *John DiMaggio as Coach *Mark Hamill as Brandon Production Development 20th Century Fox had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $100 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by 20th Century Fox Animation, among others and included Family Guy, The Simpsons, King of the Hill, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, Futurama, and more, of course, Teenagers. 20th Century Fox had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, adult animated theatrical feature-length comedy film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with 20th Century Fox to release a Teenagers film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Creators Chris and Shane Houghton agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director and co-writer Seth MacFarlane intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Scarface and The Dark Knight having the core inspirations for the film. Casting Mary Hidalgo later announced that she will be serving as executive producer and that she will do casting. The rest of the cast was announced in 2028. Animation The animation was done by Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California. Additional animation production work was divided among eight studios: Yowza Animation in Toronto, Canada, Mercury Filmworks in Ottawa, Canada, Toon City Animation in Manila, Philippines, Wang Film Productions in Xindian, Taipei, Taiwan, and Digital eMation/Rough Draft's division in South Korea. The stereoscopic 3D conversion and the stereographic animation was done by StereoD in Burbank, California. The storyboards, designs, visual development, layouts, backgrounds, character animation, and visual effects were done in America while the outsource studios completed the additional animation, inbetweening, digital ink and paint, and animation rendering before being shipped back to the United States for animation checking, compositing, and editing. Post production Gary Rydstrom and Randy Thom, the sound designers of the film, used a combination of sound approaches. Some of the sound effects are cartoony while others tend to be more realistic. Music Music is done at Abbey Road Studios in London, England. Songs Soundtrack Marketing Carl's Jr. and Hardee's were releasing the cups to promote the film. IDW published an official comic book adaptation of the film written by Chris and Shane Houghton and Seth MacFarlane and penciled by Ben Bates. Hollywood Records released the film's soundtrack. A platformer video game based on the tv show by Chris and Shane Houghton was released on PS4, Wii U, Xbox One, PSVita, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Windows and mobile devices to coincide with the film's theatrical release, although the story was not based on the film it was based on the show. and the game will be developed by Avalanche Software and 20th Century Fox and released by Warner Bros. Games. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances The Simpsons * Sideshow Bob appears along in the crowd of super villains * Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie appear on a picture poster in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane. Family Guy * Stewie and Brian Griffin appear in the comic book shop * Peter Griffin appear when he's a stuff toy Bob's Burgers * Tina, Gene and Louise appear as collectable figurines on Madison's treehouse bedroom shelf American Dad * Stan, Steve, Francine, Hayley, Roger and Klaus appear on a picture poster on the doors to the school cafeteria lunch room. The Cleveland Show * Cleveland Jr. and Rallo Tubbs appear as cardboard standees right outside the Maryland Comic Shop. Futurama * Philip J. Fry, Leela, and Bender appear as window decorations on the comic shop's windows. * Bender walks right over to Mr. B and asks, "Do you know where the snack bar is? Because I wanna see if they have good nachos and pizza here." Major Lazer * Major Lazer appears as 1 of the comic shop customers. The Tick * The Tick and Arthur appear as action figures in the comic shop's window display. Allen Gregory * Allen, Richard, Jeremy, and Julie appear as cookie jars in the Crumpington family's kitchen. Archer * Sterling Archer and Malory Archer appear in the school cafeteria lunch room. Axe Cop * Axe Cop also appear as customers in the comic shop. Bobby's World * The main title character appear as the school's wall decorations Brickleberry * Steve, Woodrow, Ethel, Denzel, Connie and Malloy appear in the school cafeteria lunchroom. Son of Zorn * Zorn appears as a constellation in the night skies. Buffy: The Animated Series * Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Rupert Giles, Cordelia Chase, Dawn Summers, Joyce Summers, Principal Snyder and Angel appear as constellations in the night skies. Unsupervised * Gary and Joel appear as wall painting in the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane Chozen * Chozen appear as shrubbery cut-outs. King of the Hill * Hank Hill, Bobby Hill, Peggy Hill, Luanne, Bill, Dale, and Boombauer appear as garden statues. Sit Down, Shut Up * Ennis, Larry, Miracle, Stuart, Happy, Andrew, Helen, Sue and William appear as wall murals in Miss Thompson's classroom. High School USA! * Vincent and Zosia appear as garden statues. Lucas Bros. Moving Co. * Kenny and Keith appear as action figures on the shelves. Parents Guides Rating This film is rated R. Violence 8/10 * There are some bloody scenes in this movie. For example, one scene has Cody badly injured with no legs. There was also a scene where Cody actually loses his eye onscreen and one scene had a violent, but bloodless and cartoony death of Mayor Leonard. Language 10/10 * There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "shit", "bullshit", "retarded", "damn", "hell", "fuck", "ass", "asshole", "crap", "pussy", "cunt", and "twat". Sexual References 10/10 * There are some sexual mentions in the movie. There are three scenes in the movie that contains sexual content, including a scene where C.J. is actually naked, a scene where C.J. opens a door in an attempt to find his friends, only to see a woman having sex with a man, and a scene where C.J. and his girlfriend have sex together, only for his friends to join in, thus C.J.'s private time with his girlfriend becomes an orgy. Gallery Transcripts * The Teenagers 2/teaser trailer transcript * The Teenagers 2/TV Spot transcripts * The Teenagers 2/ commercial transcript * The Teenagers 2/trailer transcripts * The Teenagers 2/transcript Trivia * There are no opening credits * The logo of 20th Century Fox is a variant with white and blue when the song is fox interactive theme song. Errors * Lilly's eyelashes disappear for 5 seconds Credits * The Teenagers 2/Credits Category:2020s films Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s American animated films Category:2020s 3D films Category:2020s sequel films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Films set in Antarctica Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:American 3D films Category:American comedy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures original films Category:English-language films Category:Skywalker Sound Category:Rough Draft Studios films Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films directed by Thurop Van Orman Category:Films based on television series Category:Dolby Atmos films